


Feelings

by YepYepYeap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: [Mini historia] -Levihan-En la cual Levi se preocupa por Hange & Hange se preocupa por Levi.Al final todo es pasajero.Historia originalmente publicada dentro del libro-Levihan- Oneshots.Esta historia está realizada sin fines de lucro, los personajes están basados en el manga Shingeki no Kyojin de Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_Sentimientos_.

_Espero les guste..._

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-.

-Por el momento estable pero es necesario que sea supervisada por 48 horas antes de que podamos autorizarle el dejar la enfermería-.

Erwin suspiro antes de hacer presión en medio de sus cejas y después mencionar.

-Entenderás que yo no puedo quedarme ¿verdad, Levi?-. 

-Claro que lo entiendo, no tienes tiempo de nada, yo me quedaré.-

-Puedo pedirle a Moblit que venga a apoyarte si lo consideras necesario-.

-No Erwin, no hace falta.-

-Bien, entonces el Capitán Levi se quedará a cargo de la vigilancia de la señorita Zöe, enfermera.-

-¿Está usted seguro, capitán?.-

-Si.-

-Es importante para nosotros el que ella se reponga rápidamente, de otra manera tendremos que dejarla aquí si no se encuentra en condiciones óptimas para la exploración que realizaremos dentro de 2 semanas. Entonces me retiro...Levi vendré más tarde para ver cómo ha evolucionado esta situación.-

-Claro aunque no hace falta.-

-Aún así haré lo posible por venir.-

-Cómo quieras.-

-Me marcho entonces, hasta luego enfermera y gracias por su atención.-

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Comandante.-

Los pasos de Erwin abandonando la mediana habitación que fungía de sala de enfermería en esos momentos se quedó en silencio en cuanto el dejo el sitio.

-Le traeré una silla, Capitán .-

-Gracias.-

La enfermera sólo atinó a mirar sorprendida a aquel hombre, nunca lo había observado tan de cerca y aunque su actitud dentro de la legión parecía muy mala en esos momentos frente a ella demostró ser educado.

La joven enfermera se marchó en busca de dicho objeto y al volver con el y posicionarlo a un costado de la camilla donde yacía profundamente dormida la Líder de escuadrón Hange Zöe, pudo observar las facciones de aquel hombre con mayor detenimiento.

El observaba con atención a su compañera mientras ella dormitaba, lo cual le facilitó a la enfermera el apreciar el increíble color de ojos de aquel hombre... se veían azules o también cabía la posibilidad de que fuesen grises.   
Además de que la piel que enmarcaba su rostro y cuello era increíblemente pálida y para acentuar aún más todo lo anterior estaba ese cabello corto y oscuro, el cual le otorgaba una apariencia misteriosa que a cualquier mujer le hubiese gustado desentrañar.

El capitán era mucho más apuesto de lo que hubiese imaginado, aunque sabía por experiencia propia que toda aquella belleza daba un giro inesperado en cuanto comenzaba a haber problemas.

Ella misma había sido testigo de un altercado que hubo entre las dos personas que tenía frente a ella algunos meses atrás, los había escuchado gritarse una letanía de improperios de manera ininterrumpida, y luego la expresión del capitán se ensombreció debido a algo que aquella mujer mencionó (el que honestamente no recordaba pero habían sido un par de palabras bastante fuertes) y pasó de ser una persona con un hermoso rostro y facciones enmarcadas por aquellos mechones que caían de manera desigual sobre su frente a convertirse en el hombre más atractivo que hubiese visto en su vida, sus facciones mostraban severidad y autoridad, y esos ojos se había convertido en una tormenta, aquellos mechones solamente lo hacían ver aún más peligroso.

Era la combinación perfecta en un ser humano, era el mejor luchando, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, facciones hermosas, pero al parecer nada podía ser completamente hermoso en realidad.... ya que su actitud con cualquier persona era horrible.

Aquel atractivo hombre que también era capitán de la legión contaba con el peor humor dentro de las murallas, eso y su vocabulario hacían que reconsideraras si toda esa belleza valía la pena a cambio de los aspectos negativos que lo acompañaban.

Es una lástima, si.   
Pero eso no le impedía a la mayoría de las mujeres que ella misma conocía el tratar de intentar acercarse a él.

Por esa misma razón ella se encontraba a 1 metro de el, observándolo fijamente, tratando de capturar con su mirada la belleza que emanaba de su ser.

Hasta que aquella atmósfera que estaba disfrutando tanto fue interrumpida por una persona que comenzó a toser con severidad.

Era la Líder de escuadrón...había despertado.

Eso la saco de su estupor y la obligó a ponerse en movimiento, revisando que la presión de su paciente estuviese estable, así como que su respiración y signos vitales fueran normales.

Todo salió bien pero aún así debía permanecer las 48 horas en la enfermería para poder descartar todas y cada una de las posibles amenazas contra su salud.

Informó a la paciente y líder de escuadrón que se encontraba bien pero que de cualquier forma debía permanecer ahí mismo, así como que el Capitan Levi estaría a cargo de su vigilancia mientras tanto.

La paciente asintió con la cabeza y luego la enfermera pudo retirarse, no sin antes mirar de soslayo una última vez a aquel hombre que le robaba suspiros a todas sus compañeras e incluso a ella misma.

Feliz de poder haber compartido un momento con el atractivo capitán, se marcho.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-pregunto Levi.

Aquello me impresionó, no la pregunta si no la manera tan calmada con la que lo mencionó, estábamos en la enfermería después de todo, pero nunca lo había visto tan relajado, deje de analizarlo y decidí responder a su pregunta.

-Mejor, lo único que necesito es dormir... eso es todo, no era necesario que te tomaras la molestia de traerme aquí.- dije a modo de reproche.

-Por supuesto, entonces si no era necesario que te trajera aquí Moblit no habría ido corriendo a mi habitación, pálido y muy asustado diciendo que no despertabas y que tampoco habías comido desde hace quién sabe cuantos días .- respondió tranquilo.

No me estaba regañando o gritándome, toda esa quietud en su actitud, ciertamente me estaba asustando por lo que decidí hablar.

-¿Estas bien, Levi?.- me vi obligada a preguntar.

Nos miramos y sentí como si aquel hombre que me devolvía la mirada no fuese mi compañero, era alguien más... un extraño.

Había algo en sus ojos que se veía diferente, no había manera de explicarlo pero algo había sucedido y aquello lo había dejado mal, no solo mal es decir ni siquiera yo tenía idea de que debió haber visto para que sus ojos se viesen tan vacíos, por llamarle de alguna forma a la expresión que me dio.

-No estoy seguro...-mencionó contrariado.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?.-pregunté realmente preocupada.

-Que claramente no me encuentro bien...- respondió con una sinceridad impresionante y eso no hizo más que preocuparme.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te sientes mal?.- volví a reiterar mi pregunta.

-Algo así, más bien podríamos decir que me encuentro en shock. O por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijeron algunas enfermeras.- volvió a responder, le resto tanta importancia a lo que le sucedía que si se hubiese encogido de hombros y se hubiera querido largar yo misma le hubiese obligado a permanecer en el sitio.

-¿Cómo que en shock?, ¿Por qué?.-pregunté notablemente sorprendida.

-Una doctora dijo que podría ser por la presión, además de que la falta de sueño no es una buena aliada, y si a eso le sumamos que hace menos de una semana volvimos al cuartel sin la cuarta parte de nuestros hombres podría significar algo...- dijo ahora encogiéndose de hombros, si definitivamente le cambiaría el lugar.

Seguramente se vería más correcto el en la camilla y yo en la silla donde el se encontraba sentado.

Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle que la persona que merecía más aquella camilla era el y no yo cuando decidió volver a llamar mi atención con su voz.

-Bueno, ahora que ya te encuentras bien, tengo algo que decirte ya que tú misma te sigues provocando estos daños.- dijo mirando el techo.

-Si.-

-No quiero volver a verte en una situación cómo está, ¿escuchaste?... es la última vez que estoy dispuesto a traerte por qué no te dignas a comer o dormir cuando tú cuerpo te lo pide.- dijo con una expresión de molestia.

-Levi, debes entender que a veces es necesario que no duerma o coma lo suficiente, es parte de mi trabajo.- respondí.

-Y mantenerte con vida es parte del mío, así que te vuelvo a repetir, si no sigues esta recomendación me veré en la necesidad de recurrir a otro tipo de medidas.- dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Estaba dispuesta a pelear pero decidí cerciorarme que estaba planeando, así que pregunté.

-¿Qué tipo de medidas?.- mi voz no tembló por miedo, claro que no, fue por precaución, a mi integridad.

-No quieres saber.- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y de la nada hizo una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa, pero había maldad en ella.

Eso me perturbo terriblemente y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera continua... como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiese bajado 20 grados de un momento a otro, esa expresión y sensación me dejaron descolocada.

Pero fue aún peor el verlo volver a su expresión neutral.

Verlo nuevamente en ese estado de tranquilidad no hizo más que asustarme terriblemente, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, así que procedí a cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Seguramente eso lo haría sentir más cómodo.

Solté un largo suspiro para así poder llamar su atención y de esta manera orillarlo a que me hiciera la pregunta obligada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?.-dijo enfocando su vista en un punto lejano de la habitación.

-Creí que nunca se iría.- mencione irritada y en voz alta.

-¿A que se debe tan buen humor, Hange?.- pregunto irónico Levi, girándose levemente a su lado izquierdo para poder observarme mejor.

-Acabó de salvar tu vida y ¿así me pagas? ¿Con ironía y sarcasmo?... que mal amigo eres.- respondí seriamente.

-Me parece que el que salvo tu vida fui yo... pero claramente no hablas de eso así que dime, ¿de que rayos estás hablando?.-contestó contrariado.

-La mujer, la que se encontraba contigo... te veía como si fuese a lanzarse encima tuyo en cualquier momento y devorarte vivo, seguro te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?.- pregunté.

-Para serte honesto no lo note...- respondió sin titubear siquiera.

-¿Cómo mierda no te das cuenta cuando una mujer te estaba prácticamente desnudando con la mirada?.- dije perpleja susurrando aquello, después de todo no quería armar un escándalo como la última vez.

-¿Eso hacia?.- pregunto con naturalidad, restándole importancia a la situación.

-¡Claro que lo hacía, no puedo creer que pase algo como eso y luego me culpen de ser la persona con peor visión dentro de la legión!, ¿En que estabas tan ocupado que no tuviste tiempo de ver cómo esa mujer estuvo 5 largos minutos mirándote como una idiota?.- pregunté molesta, no había manera de que Levi no se hubiera percatado de aquello.

-No levantes la voz, todavía sigo aquí... no hace falta que grites.- respondió mi compañero sin inmutarse.

-Bien me calmaré pero contesta mi pregunta.- mencione obviamente molesta.

-No lo note, lo cierto es que no me di cuenta de nada... estaba demasiado ocupado cerciorándome si no tenías alguna herida o algo de lo que no me hubiese percatado cuando te traje aquí.-dijo a modo de justificación.

Esa explicación cumplió su objetivo... el tranquilizarme, tome varias bocanadas de aire para poder seguir con aquella plática.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estuvo tanto tiempo aquí?.- pregunto Levi.

-Estaba fingiendo que dormía, al principio si lo hacía pero al recobrar la conciencia ni la mujer ni tu se percataron de que había despertado así que decidí averiguar que hacían que los tenía tan entretenidos.- respondí.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto pero sabes Hange, todo esto suena como si... .- y dejó a mi imaginación el resto de su frase.

Espere a que continuara pero aunque mantenía su intensa mirada grisácea sobre mi rostro no prosiguió, razón por la cual me vi obligada a preguntar cuál era el resto de la frase.

-¿Suena como si...? .- pregunté ansiosa.

-Suena como si estuvieses celosa, Hange .-

Definitivamente la manera en la que había arrastrado las palabras al decir mi nombre y el remarcar la palabra 'celosa' no lo había imaginado.

-Ja, claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? .- pregunté en tono normal.

El levantó una ceja y me miró con incredulidad y luego respondió.

-¿Así que no fueron celos? .-

-No, no lo fueron.- mi lógica me decía que así era pero mi corazón latía de una manera terriblemente desbocada.

-¿Entonces no pasa nada si voy a platicar un momento con ella? .- dijo levantándose de la silla y dando un par de pasos frente a la camilla.

-¿Qué ? Levi... ¿a donde vas?, ¡Levi no te atrevas!.- dije entre dientes la última parte, mientras me incorporaba en la camilla.

Lo vi alejarse del lugar donde me encontraba y se dirigía justamente hacia la mujer que hacía unos momentos atrás disfrutaba demasiado su trabajo.

El se giró antes de llegar con la enfermera y me hizo una señal de que guardara silencio al posar su dedo índice sobre sus delgados labios y luego volviendo su atención a donde se dirigía inicialmente, no sin antes levantar sutilmente la comisura de sus labios.

Mi mirada no daba crédito a aquello, ese descarado... ¿Cómo se atrevía?

A la distancia se podía ver que la enfermera hablaba animadamente de algo ya que levantaba sus manos haciendo ademanes a la vez que su boca no se detenía, Levi simplemente la miraba con atención.

Al final de aquel encuentro, Levi volvió con algo entre sus manos.

Eran 2 cosas: una pequeña pastilla color amarillo y una nota.

La pastilla según el mismo me contó era para poder calmar un creciente dolor de cabeza que tenia y la nota el mismo me dejó leerla.

Se trataba del nombre de aquella mujer y el horario en el que podía encontrarla fungiendo de enfermera.

-Esta preocupada por mi estado de shock, así que me dio eso.- dijo señalando la nota.- para que me dirigiera inmediatamente con ella en caso de que me sintiera mal.-

Todo aquello lo explico como si estuviese preparando un té, dándole más importancia al vaso con agua que se encontraba llenando para poder ingerir la pastilla que previamente le habían dado.

-¿Tu le pediste la información?.-pregunté haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no despedazar el pequeño trozo de papel que yacía sobre la palma de mi mano.

-No, ella me la dio.-

Tomó un sorbo de agua e ingirió la medicina, y volviendo a dejar el vaso ya sin líquido en el, me miro nuevamente.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?, sigo siendo yo... creo.-dijo mientras pestañeaba de manera extraña, como si tuviese mucho sueño, incluso creí haber visto que tenía la mirada completamente perdida.

Eso si me alarmo muchísimo, por lo cual me incorpore, me acerque a él y lo tome por los hombros.

-Oye, Levi...¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- dije preocupada, mirando a todos tratando de encontrar alguna enfermera que me ayudase, sin éxito.   
_¿Dónde se habían metido justo ahora que las necesitaba?_

Sentí que poco a poco su resistencia comenzó a ceder y por lo tanto su peso ahora estaba siendo soportado únicamente por mis manos que aún se encontraban en el mismo sitio.

-Levi, no me hagas esto, la enferma soy yo, no tu.- no era queja, era la preocupación la que me hizo decir aquello.

En cuanto me escucho decir eso levanto la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los míos mencionó en un susurro.

- _Creo que no me siento tan bien como creí_.-

Mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta y acto seguido se desplomó sobre mis brazos.

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅

  
**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻

 _Danke_!


	2. Chapter 2

  
_¡Espero que la disfruten!_

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅

-¿Pero como fue que le sucedió esto?.-pregunté preocupada.

-Aun no estamos seguros de que fue lo que le sucedió, Líder de escuadrón por favor vuelva a recostarse.-

Ese era el problema, yo no me quería ir de ahí hasta no saber qué sucedía.

-Me iré cuando me digan como se encuentra.-dije de manera firme.

-Necesitamos revisarlo primero, así que por favor vuelva a recostarse que usted tampoco se encuentra completamente bien de salud.-

-Eso es el colmo.-

-Líder de escuadrón...-

-¡ _Hange_ , es _Hange_!, basta de formalidades, necesito saber ahora mismo como se encuentra Levi.-

Dije sintiendo mi pulso acelerarse debido al esfuerzo que acababa de realizar.

-Hange, necesito que se tranquilice o me veré obligada a moverla a otra sala.-

Sonreí, era obvio que esa mujer no me conocía, de otra manera nunca me hubiese dicho lo anterior, no estaba acostumbrada a usar mi puesto como amenaza pero mi preocupación me obligó a decir lo siguiente.

-Claro, ¿usted y quien más?.-

La mujer me miró intensamente por algunos segundos, seguramente si sabía quién era y aunque se notaba que estaba guardando su distancia alguien más entro a la conversación a tratar de calmar el ambiente tan hostil que yo había provocado.

-Señorita Zöe, por favor tranquilícese, obedezca las indicaciones de la doctora.-

-¿Y usted quien carajos es?.-dije dejando de observar a la persona con la que discutía y concentrándome en la siguiente víctima de mi mal humor.

-Mi nombre es Annette y soy la enfermera que la atendió cuando despertó hace algunos momentos.-

 _¡Ah, pero claro que si!_ ¿Como olvidar a la enfermera que se dedicó a observar estúpidamente a Levi mientras el no se había percatado de nada?

Eso me puso de un humor aún peor.

-Será mejor que se largue, no quiero pelear con usted.- le dije cortante a la muchachita.

-Líder de escuadrón, debe seguir las indicaciones que le estamos dando.- dijo con un tono de voz bastante altanero.

¿Estaba tratando de detenerme?,   
¿A mi?, que no me haga reír.

Solté una risa leve, lo cual llamó la atención de ambas mujeres en el lugar, cuando me miraron dije con voz firme.

-Ni usted.- señale con el dedo índice a la doctora y luego me giré encarando a la enfermera.-ni tú, van a deshacerse de mi, ¿entendieron?.-finalicé sonriendo.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación y aquellas mujeres sólo atinaron a verse la una a la otra.

-¿Quedó claro?.-dije claramente preguntado si habían entendido que no me movería de ahí.

-¡ _Hange_!.-

Aquella voz me sobresaltó, _¡perfecto, esto no podría ser mejor!_

Era Erwin.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?.- sonaba molesto.

-Quiero saber que es lo que le pasa a Levi, eso es todo.-dije restándole importancia a todo lo que anteriormente les dije a las asustadas mujeres a mi espalda.

-Siento tener que contradecirte pero creo que no estás siendo de mucha ayuda.-

-Escucha Erwin...- Estaba por darle mis razones cuando me obligó a guardar silencio.

- _Véte_.- dijo cortante señalando el pasillo donde se encontraba la camilla sobre la que debería estar recostada.

-¿Qué?.- estaba asombrada el nunca se había dirigido a mi de esa manera.

-Lo que escuchaste Zöe, _retírate_.-

Ese maldito _bastardo_ , ¡el problema no era yo!

-Erwin escucha...- trate nuevamente de razonar con el.

-¡Zöe, dije que te fueras!, ¡De inmediato!.-

¿Acaso creía que levantando la voz iba a ceder?, estaba muy equivocado.

-No.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Si lo que quería era pelear conmigo, estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

-¡Hange, soy tú superior!.-

-No me interesa, te he dicho que me voy a quedar aquí y eso haré.-

-¡Dije que te fueras!.-

-¡Ya te dije que no!.-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!.-

-¡Que mierda te importa!.-

A estas alturas ninguno de los dos estaba hablando, nuestros gritos seguramente se escuchaban a través de las paredes, parecíamos un par de niños peleando por ver quien ganaba un juguete.

-¡¿ _Se puede saber, por qué mierda están gritando_?!.-

Esa pregunta indiscutiblemente venía de Levi.

Ambos detuvimos nuestra pelea para observar a un irritado Levi que se encontraba levemente incorporado en la camilla y nos observaba con enojo.

Su semblante era realmente horrible, se notaba terriblemente palido y sin aliento solo por haber pronunciado aquella frase, como si la vida se le hubiese ido en ello y una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente.

Aún con la mirada perdida levantó la mano izquierda y señalándonos a ambos dijo.

-Largo de aquí, _ambos_.-

Eso enfrió la pelea entre Erwin y yo, por lo que nos miramos confundidos, debatiéndonos por saber que era lo correcto.

Y al parecer tardamos demasiado en decidir qué elegiríamos, ya que nuevamente Levi volvió a hablar.

-¡ _DIJE QUE SE LARGUEN_!.-

Y después de soltar aquella frase se llevó las manos al rostro y se dejó caer sobre la camilla.

Estuvimos a punto de acercarnos a él pero tanto la enfermera como la doctora intercedieron.

-Sean tan amables de retirarse, nos haremos cargo y los mantendremos informados.-

Me encontraba preparada para comenzar con una pelea verbal nuevamente cuando Erwin colocó su mano sobre mis hombros, giré el rostro levemente para poder ver a nuestro comandante, el cual realizó un movimiento negativo con su cabeza y con un gesto me indicó que nos fuéramos.

Deje que me guiara a través del pasillo, rumbo a mi camilla designada... nadie mencionó nada.

Al llegar me senté sobre aquella cosa incómoda y Erwin a su vez tomó asiento frente a mi, mismo que había sido ocupado previamente por Levi.

-El va a estar bien.- mencionó el rubio de manera suave.

-¿Porqué no me puedo quedar con el?.- a mis propios oídos esa frase sonaba como algo que alguien más hubiese dicho y no yo.

-Ellas saben lo que hacen, después podrás ir a verlo.-

Escuché que alguien comenzó a sollozar, pero honestamente era extraño porque no había nadie más con nosotros.

Erwin se puso de pie hasta quedar frente a mi.

-No tienes porque llorar, no pasa nada.-dijo acercando su mano derecha a mi rostro y retirando un par de lágrimas que hasta ese instante no sabía que había derramado.

-Erwin...-

-¿Si?.-Lo escuche replicar.

-¿Porqué estoy llorando?.-le pregunté a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

El sonrió de manera cálida y acto seguido me abrazo, me tomó un segundo devolverle la acción ya que para mi había sido sorpresivo.

Pasados un par de minutos suspire, me sentía más aliviada sabiendo que Erwin no estaba molesto por la discusión que habíamos tenido hacía algunos instantes y que ahora mismo se había tomado la molestia por hacerme sentir menos estupida por mis acciones.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.-pregunto el rubio, asentí sintiendo la reverberación de su voz a través de su pecho al hablar.

Aunque había asentido el no me soltó de inmediato, permanecimos un rato más en aquella posición, era diferente el que Erwin me abrazara, la amabilidad que desbordaba su persona en situaciones cómo está me impresionaba.

El comenzó a separarse lentamente de mi, observándome en todo momento, volvió a tomar asiento y me dedicó nuevamente una sonrisa.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi estupida actitud, yo se que estuvo mal pero no pude detenerme, las palabras simplemente comenzaron a abandonar mi boca y .- hice una pausa para llevarme ambas manos al rostro y frotar mis ojos con desesperación.- recibiré cualquier castigo que consideres necesario por mi insubordinación.- finalicé con la misma seguridad con la que le había respondido altaneramente durante nuestra pelea.

- _No esta vez_.- mencionó a modo de respuesta.

Honestamente no entendí su respuesta por lo que creí adecuado el pedirle una explicación.

-¿A que te refieres?.-

-Me refiero a que solo por esta vez, no habrá castigo.- dijo acomodándose en la silla.

-¿Por qué?.-dije contrariada, no es que me gustasen los castigos pero en mi opinión esta vez vaya que me lo merecía.

-Digamos que está situación se desarrolló de manera interesante, lo cual me permitió comprobar ciertas cosas que aún no me habían quedado tan claras.- su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse.

Lo mire con la palabra confundida grabada en mi rostro, por lo que el volvió a hablar para dejar un poco más en claro para que así entendiera a qué se refería.

-¿Has escuchado los rumores?.- prosiguió con su pregunta de manera natural.

El cambio de tema me tomó por sorpresa pero enseguida me integré al nuevo tema, tratando de hacer memoria a que rumores se refería.

-¿Te refieres a los que hablan de _Moblit y de mi_?, porque eso es ridículamente absurdo, el solamente es mi ayudante.- dije con un gesto de desaprobación.

El dejo salir una risa de forma casual, lo que había dicho le había hecho gracia al parecer.

-¿Qué?.- dije un poco irritada.

-No me refería a esos rumores, Hange.- dijo mirándome intensamente.

-¿Entonces a cuales te refieres?.- pregunté nuevamente tratando de recordar algún otro rumor lo suficientemente popular como para que fuera importante de mencionar.

-Me refiero a los que hablan de _ti y de Levi_.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

En cuanto lo escuché mencionar el nombre de Levi sentí mi pulso acelerarse pero trate de mantenerme tranquila, pero al parecer mi rostro delataba un poco lo que mi estupido pulso sentía.

-¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?.- dijo levantando una ceja, no estaba exigiendo una respuesta pero estaba claramente interesado en todo esto.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?, tú sabes que solamente somos amigos.-dije restándole importancia.

-Si, por supuesto que se que son amigos pero aquello que presencié en la otra habitación no parecía simple amistad, es decir entiendo que un amigo se preocupa por ti en todo momento pero esa reacción tan hostil y exagerada nunca había visto que se la dedicaras a un _amigo_.- se aseguró de levantar las cejas de manera sugerente al mencionar la palabra amigo.

No valía la pena el discutir por una causa perdida, el tenia razón y aunque no me avergonzaba de lo que sentía, siempre creí que sería mejor mantener en secreto lo que sea que hubiera entre Levi y yo.

Suspire nuevamente rendida ante el tema.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar?.-

-Nada en realidad.- lo mire intrigada una vez más y el continuo hablando.- ya lo he visto todo.- finalizó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Eso si me provoco perder el control de mis funciones corporales y procedí a sonrojarme como una niñita.

-Me da gusto que por lo menos ya no niegues lo evidente.- volvió a hablar mientras yo trataba por todos los medios de ignorar su mirada.

-Y a mi me da gusto que toda esta situación te divierta.- no estaba molesta pero el hablar con alguien que no fuera Levi acerca de nuestra relación era extraño.

-No es que me divierta, me da gusto por ustedes, sin mencionar el que por fin dejaran sus insinuaciones en cada momento me hace las cosas mucho más fáciles.- dijo suspirando.

-¿Cuáles insinuaciones?, ¿de qué hablas?.- lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso si que me ha insultado, tengo ojos Hange y me doy cuenta de todo lo qué pasa en la Legión. Y cuáles insinuaciones preguntas, pues esas miradas que se dedican todo el tiempo, y sus comentarios raros que solo ambos entienden, además de la inexistente privacidad que tienen entre ustedes, porque Levi puede quejarse de todos; todo el tiempo de manera exagerada pero de ti solo se queja de que eres descuidada y sucia, pero aún así te ayuda a organizar lo que sea que necesite ser organizado así se lo pidas o no, el por la única persona que se preocupa si duerme o come es por ti y no me hagas mencionar el tema de la higiene porque Levi no se dedica a bañar a todo aquel que el crea que lo necesite, claro a excepción tuya.   
Además de que la única persona que puede despertarte sin temer por su vida es el, el es el único que puede tomar cualquiera de tus documentos sin que hagas un drama y que puede hacer o decir prácticamente cualquier cosa y que no te lo tomes a mal y ahora que he visto por mi mismo como reaccionaste ante su malestar físico entonces ya no me quedan dudas.- finalizó con una sonrisa enorme.

En esta ocasión no pude decir nada, debido a que bueno... tenía razón nuevamente.

-Y yo que creía que nadie lo notaba y solo lo decían por hacer más grandes los rumores.-

Eso si que le provoco soltar una carcajada al rubio.

-No son muy buenos ni manteniendo su distancia el uno del otro, ni siendo discretos pero no te preocupes; al final del día esto solo les incumbe a ustedes dos.-

Sonreí un tanto avergonzada por todo lo que me había dicho porque claro que sabía todo lo que había entre nosotros pero que alguien más también lo dijera con lujo de detalles era vaya, abrumador.

-¿Tenemos algo de que preocuparnos?.- pregunté refiriéndome a que claramente las relaciones eran algo que no era muy bien visto a ojos de cualquiera, sobretodo si nos encontrábamos en la Legión, eso era motivo para ser juzgados más severamente.

Esta relación podría acabar incluso con nuestras vidas si llegaba a oídos del rey y de los bastardos de los nobles.

Por eso fue que pregunté.

-Por supuesto que no, les diría que traten de mantener el intercambio de muestras de afecto al mínimo cuando se encuentren cerca de gente de la policía militar, pero conociendo a Levi no creo que tengan de que preocuparse.- dijo sonriendo.

Si eso no era una muestra de aprobación para lo que sea que tuviéramos en mente respecto a la relación que había entre Levi y yo, entonces no sabía que podría serlo.

Sonreí de manera relajada y luego dije.

-Gracias Erwin, por tu comprensión y por todo en realidad.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora dedícate a recuperarte que buena falta te hace, si hay alguna noticia de Levi tu serás la primera en enterarte así que descansa.-

Más tranquila decidí seguir su consejo, confiando el que Levi estuviese en buenas manos y que el rubio estaba ahí para apoyarnos.

Después de pensar en aquello caí profundamente dormida. 

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅

  
**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻

_Danke!_


	3. Chapter 3

  
_¡Espero que la disfruten!_

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅

-¿Ya puedo irme?.-

-Aun no Capitán, su recuperación no ha sido satisfactoria del todo.-

-Este lugar me enferma aún más.- dije chasqueando la lengua al hablar.

-¿Cuál es la prisa por volver a entrenar reclutas?, yo creía que usted lo odiaba.-

Esa enfermera hablaba demasiado, había sido un error ir a hablar con ella cuando me encontraba con Hange, la medicina que me dio no había servido de nada y por si fuera poco ahora no me dejaba solo ni un momento.

-No es que odie entrenar a los reclutas, odio su ineptitud que es diferente.- en serio detestaba seguir en ese lugar.

-Ya veo.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?.- pregunté al observarla realizar aquel gesto.

-Nada, es solo que los rumores dicen que usted tiene un carácter difícil, a mi no me parece que sea así.- termino sonriendo.

¿Por qué estábamos teniendo esta conversación?, Ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre...

Quería dejar que la conversación muriera pero mi curiosidad fue mayor.

-¿A que te refieres?.-

Le pregunté de manera casual como si me encontrara hablando con cualquier persona, porque para mi ella era una persona más; pero para ella yo era una figura de autoridad aún estando en una camilla y me lo demostraba en su forma de referirse a mi cada vez que me hablaba.

-Es obvio que usted se ha forjado una reputación en este lugar y de esta manera se ha ganado el respeto tanto de sus compañeros como de los nuevos reclutas e incluso de gente que no pertenece a la legión, me parece que el problema que tienen los demás con usted no es por su actitud es más bien porque es una persona difícil de descifrar.-

-Podría ser...-dije sopesando la posibilidad planteada.

-Pero incluso teniendo esa reputación existen personas dentro de la legión que claramente lo consideran una parte importante dentro de sus vidas y no solo porque sea la persona más capacitada para pelear contra los titanes.-

-¿Cómo quién?.-

-El comandante Erwin se nota que le tiene mucho respeto y admiración, así como la señorita Nanaba.- _seguro que si, pensé_ con ironía ya que la desgraciada esa me odiaba tanto como yo a ella.- y el joven Eren y su amigo Armin, sin mencionar a la Líder de escuadrón.- se tomó su tiempo antes de involucrar a Hange en la conversación, mientras me dedicaba una mirada sugerente al mencionarla.

No tenía como responder a eso, así que opté por quedarme callado, este tipo de conversaciones me ponían ansioso e incomodo... _ansioso_ por irme a cualquier lugar que no fuese este, e _incómodo_ por el tipo de cosas que ella acababa de mencionar e insinuar.

-¿No lo cree?.-

Aclare mi garganta de forma un tanto exagerada y luego pregunté.

-¿ _Cómo se encuentra Hange_?.-

Era mi oportunidad de cambiar de tema y no la iba a desaprovechar.

La joven me miró contrariada por un momento y luego sonrió nuevamente.

-En algunos momentos iré a revisar como se encuentra, cuando vuelva le informaré su estado.-

-Si está despierta no le comentes nada acerca de cómo me encuentro, ¿entendido?.- le dije seriamente para que accediera a mis demandas.

-Claro Capitán, como usted diga.-

E inclinándose ligeramente se despidió de manera respetuosa y se largo del lugar.

Por lo que pude llevarme ambas manos hacía mi cabello y pasar mis dedos entre las hebras del mismo.

El día anterior lo había pasado durmiendo, según palabras de la misma enfermera, era obvio que no me encontraba del todo bien.

Llevaba alrededor de tres horas despierto y esa mujer no había hecho nada más que observarme desde un escritorio que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia de la camilla donde me encontraba descansado. 

Era _enervante_.

Me estaba enloqueciendo que me vigilara desde ahí, pero cuando intenté incorporarme para salir corriendo (lo cual ni siquiera pude intentar) ella rápidamente abandonó su sitio y acudió a mi lado.

Me indicó que no podía moverme, que debía descansar y que no podría dejar el lugar hasta que la doctora volviera a revisarme nuevamente y me indicara que me encontraba lo suficientemente recuperado para no morir en algún pasillo del cuartel.

Pelee con ella por algunos segundos pero luego me aburrí, era obvio que ella seguiría diciendo cosas extrañas para que no me fuera.   
Y fue así como decidí ignorarla.

2 largas y extenuantes horas transcurrieron, ella sentada en una silla cerca de la camilla y yo tratando de enfocarme en relajarme mientras la mirada de cierta enfermera se volvía poco a poco tan intensa que había dejado de ser incómoda para convertirse en algo aterrador.

¿ _Qué tanto buscaba en mi rostro que me tenía que dedicar una mirada como aquella?, ¿Tan mal me veía_?

Soporte lo más que pude hasta que mi autocontrol salió por la ventana y no pude contenerme más y le hice una pregunta... ¿qué?, honestamente ya no recordaba pero eso había conseguido el que ella perdiera un poco el interés en mi rostro para así poder enfocarse en la plática.

No me sentía del todo bien, y seguramente tampoco me veía como normalmente lo hacía, ya que algunas personas pasaron de manera fugaz por el área y me miraron como si ya hubiese muerto.

Eso me decía que me veía peor de lo que inicialmente creí, así fue como termine preguntándole si me podía ir y todo lo demás.

En fin ahora que estaba solo me sentía un poco más tranquilo.

Los escalofríos que sentía de manera ininterrumpida al despertar comenzaron a desaparecer gradualmente, ya no sentía ese frío sudor bajando por mi frente y cuello empapando mi camisa. Y había comenzado a sentir la fuerza volver de a poco a mi cuerpo.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan inútil como ahora, pero al parecer todo estaba mejorando, y eso contribuyó a que mi humor cambiase y no fuese tan horrible como lo había sido antes por lo que ya no quería permanecer ni un momento más ahí, de lo contrario terminaría enloqueciendo o asesinando a alguien, tal vez ambas.

Tenía esperanzas de que me dejaran ir, pero a la vez estaba consciente de que lo más probable era que me tendría que quedar por tiempo indefinido... me sentía mejor, sí de eso no había duda pero ya era de noche y estaba seguro de que la doctora no volvería, si no hasta el día siguiente.

Tenía algo de sueño pero no quería dormirme, me ponía un tanto inquieto el saber que aquella joven enfermera podría volver cuando yo estuviera durmiendo y aprovecharía para observarme dormir toda la noche si era necesario.

Eso francamente me dio escalofríos nuevamente.

Salí de mis pensamiento al escuchar a la joven regresar, sus suaves pisadas a través del suelo me indicaron que se acercaba nuevamente a la camilla donde me encontraba.

Su sonriente y juvenil rostro se dejó ver al doblar la esquina de la habitación y al acercarse mencionó.

-La Líder de escuadrón se encuentra mejor, se le indicó que podía abandonar el ala médica y dirigirse a su habitación.-

Bueno eso era ganancia, no podíamos estar muriendo los dos, me alegré internamente por que ella se encontraba mejor y asentí a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Eso quiere decir que voy a tener que quedarme aquí, ¿cierto?.- dije derrotado sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

Las ganas de estrangular a la doctora iban en aumento con cada instante que pasaba en esa camilla.

-Así es, Capitán... me temo que deberá permanecer aquí hasta que la doctora indique lo contrario.- dijo aparentando pena pero se notaba que era fingida.

-¿Puedo apagar la lámpara?, me incomoda tanta luz a esta hora.- dije dándole a entender de manera indirecta que quería dormir y que quería que se largara.

-Claro, déjeme hacerlo por usted.- y dicho esto se dirigió hacia la lámpara que se hallaba a un costado mío sobre una mesita y la apago por completo.

Después en el semi iluminado recinto la vi dirigirse a los pies de la camilla y decir.

-Mi turno termino Capitán, pero mi compañera llegará pronto, ella permanecerá en la parte exterior de la sala para darle mayor privacidad, en caso de que se sienta mal o necesite algún tipo de asistencia no dude en llamarla, espero que pase una buena noche.-

A través de las ventanas altas de la habitación se colaba tenuemente la luz de la luna, así fue como pude ver que se inclinó nuevamente a modo de despedida y abandonó la habitación por una puerta que se hallaba al lado contrario por donde ella originalmente había ingresado.

Bueno por lo menos ahora estaba solo y podría intentar dormir, aunque no sabía que tanto éxito fuese a tener.

El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio demasiado intenso, la falta de luz provocaba que la habitación se viese un tanto lúgubre pero eso no importaba, me concentre en los leves sonidos que venían del exterior del edificio.

El viento soplaba suavemente haciendo que las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban cerca de ahí se movieran a su ritmo, algunos sonidos de animales que no pude reconocer con exactitud y sonidos de pisadas de algunos soldados fueron mi única compañía por un par de horas aproximadamente.

Estaba plenamente enfocado en todos los sonidos que pudiese ser capaz de escuchar, intentando relajarme lo suficiente como para poder dormir de nueva cuenta.

Pero todo aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando escuché la puerta secundaria de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse inmediatamente después con lentitud, fue un sonido casi imperceptible pero por algo yo era veterano de la legión... debido a que ponía atención a detalles insignificantes como lo había sido ese.

¿Acaso había regresado la enfermera?

Abrí los ojos tratando de adaptar la vista en la oscuridad, trate de hacer el menor ruido posible cuando escuché algo.

-Psss.-

Era un sonido leve y claramente algo o alguien lo había hecho.

-Psss.-

Se escuchó nuevamente pero esta vez más cerca, y ahora venía acompañado de una risita... ah, siempre haciendo tonterías.

-Sal de ahí, ¿quieres?.- dije susurrando.

La misma risita se volvió a escuchar y un par de pisadas la acompañaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunté un poco molesto, pero aún en susurros.

-Oye no tienes porque molestarte, ¿como supiste quien era?.- contestó tambien susurrando Hange, colocándose lo suficientemente cerca de la luz que entraba por la ventana para así poder visualizar su silueta.

-Era obvio que eras tú, eres la única que hace este tipo de cosas, ¿acaso estás descalza?.- pregunté ya que no la había escuchado caminar a través de la habitación.

-¿Qué tal si hubiese sido tu enfermera acosadora?, y si estoy descalza...-

-Cierra la boca, si esa mujer hubiese seguido mirándome así ya me habría vuelto loco, y es un completo asco que hayas caminado descalza hasta aquí, Hange.- dije haciendo un gesto de repulsión que probablemente ella no noto debido a la oscuridad.

Note cuando dejó escapar una risa ligera al escucharme decir lo último.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- volví a preguntar.

-Vine a verte, estoy aquí asegurándome de que esa joven enfermera no te hubiese hecho algo, además de que me quede preocupada desde el momento en el que nos echaste de la habitación a Erwin y a mi.-

-¿Qué?.- dije ignorando todo aquello que mencionó acerca de la enfermera y enfocándome en lo más importante, no sin antes subir la voz por lo que ella me indicó que continuáramos hablando en susurros.

Se acercó hasta quedar a mi costado derecho y dijo.

-Si te escuchan hablar, la otra enfermera vendrá a ver qué sucede, guarda silencio, ¿quieres?...-

Accedí y volví a hacerle la misma pregunta.

-Lo que escuchaste, nos echaste de aquí a Erwin y a mi, ¿no recuerdas?.-

-No, ni siquiera se como fue que termine en esta situación, la que se encontraba mal eras tu, y ahora eres libre de irte a tu habitación y yo soy el que tiene que quedarse aquí.- dije molesto.

-No importa que no recuerdes, no fue la gran cosa, ahora dime ...¿cómo te sientes?.-

-Mejor, pero no tanto como para irme según la enfermera...-

-Ajá, cuéntame... ¿Acaso te desperté?.-

-¿Porqué haces tantas preguntas?.-

-Quiero respuestas, eso es todo.-

-No me despertaste, recién estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito cuando entraste.- dije y al terminar un bostezo abandonó mis labios.

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?.-pregunto ella aún de pie a mi lado derecho.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí, cuando podrías irte a tu habitación?.- pregunté contrariado.- ¿Porqué harías algo así?.-

-Si...me gustaría quedarme aquí, pues verás si me hubiese quedado en mi habitación no podría haber dormido de cualquier manera, así que preferí venir a ver cómo te encontrabas.- y por la forma en que mencionó aquello pude jurar que había una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque nada era seguro, ya que la iluminación era prácticamente nula donde ella se encontraba.

Mientras hablaba rodeó la camilla para quedar a mi lado izquierdo y así tomar asiento en la silla que se encontraba disponible.

Por mi parte comencé a hacer un par de cálculos rápidos, y estiré mis brazos sobre la incómoda cosa sobre la que me encontraba recostado, era ciertamente un poco más grande que una camilla normal y probablemente sería incluso más extensa que las camas con las que contábamos en nuestras habitaciones.

-Levanta tu trasero de esa silla y ven acá.- dije haciéndole un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercara a mi lado derecho nuevamente.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?, es más difícil saber a que te refieres cuando no hay ninguna fuente de luz que me ayude a reconocer que rayos te molesta.-

Dijo poniéndose de pie y quedando nuevamente a un costado de la camilla.

-Quédate aquí conmigo.- le dije mientras palmeaba el ligero colchón y me movía para dejarle espacio suficiente.

-Oh, Levi... eres tan romántico.- dijo burlándose de mi.

Mi cuerpo no estaba para soportar ese tipo de insinuaciones, debido a que al escucharla decir eso ni siquiera me sentí con la necesidad de agregar algo, pero mi boca no estuvo lo suficientemente de acuerdo con mi cerebro, por lo que termine replicando de igual forma.

-Sabes que acabo de cambiar de opinión, vete a tu habitación.- dije cortante tratando de volver a la posición en la que me encontraba inicialmente.

Ella de un salto trepó a la camilla, mismo que casi me provoca irme de bruces contra el suelo.

-Nop, demasiado tarde, ya me acoste.- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mi torso y así de esta manera evitando que callera.

-Idiota casi me matas.- dije un poco más fuerte que un susurro mientras la empujaba para que me soltara.

-Error, te salve de morir debido a la caída, no te equivoques.- dijo riendo a un costado mío, sin soltarme. 

Esa loca mujer.

-Pudiste haber ido a descansar a tu cama...-

-Prefiero quedarme aquí.-

Suspire y la dejé ser... así era como debías lidiar con ella, dejándola hacer lo que le viniera en gana y acostumbrándote a ello.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunté.

Ahora sobraba espacio en la camilla debido a que Hange me tenía abrazado contra ella, y no parecía querer soltarme pronto; ella por alguna razón se recostó algunos centímetros alejada de mi rostro, su cabeza se encontraba a la altura de mi clavícula.

-Me siento bien, pero tú no pareces estarlo, tú piel se siente fría y has estado sudando, además de que la fuerza con la que trataste de empujarme no fue nada comparada a la que usas normalmente.- dijo analizando todo lo que podía encontrar a su alcance.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no parece tan buena idea que estemos aquí los dos... lo que sea que tengo podría ser contagioso, y lo último que quiero es que vuelvas a sentirte mal por mi culpa.-

Al terminar de decir aquello intenté nuevamente alejarla de mi tomándola por los hombros...pero tenía razón, mi fuerza no era mucha y mi voluntad por alejarla de ahí no era lo suficientemente fuerte para echarla de la camilla.

-Sabes que...cállate, no te quiero escuchar hablar, trata de dormir.- dijo aflojando un poco el agarre que tenía sobre mi torso y trazando con las yemas de sus dedos líneas sobre mi espalda.

-Hange, esto es importante, no puedes simplemente...-

Ella hizo un sonido indicándome que dejara de hablar, y acto seguido ella mencionó.

-Ya dije que te calles, no me voy a ir.- e inmediatamente después enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Porqué siempre debes ser tan necia?.- pregunté mientras suavemente negaba con mi cabeza .

-Jaja, mira quien habla...- dijo irónica, al mencionar aquello pude sentir su voz reverberar través de mi pecho.

Si estando en mis cinco sentidos era difícil pelear con ella, ahora mismo era algo imposible sobretodo tomando en cuenta como me encontraba así que solté otro suspiro, claramente derrotado; pase mi brazo izquierdo sobre su torso mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su espalda... imitando lo que ella hacía conmigo.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo de manera lenta y cuando nuevamente comencé a sentir pesados mis párpados mencione con un hilo de voz poco común en mi.

-Descansa Hange.-

Una de las manos que trazaban líneas sobre mi espalda se detuvo y se dirigió a mi cabello, pasando sus dedos entre los mechones y acariciando delicadamente el cuero cabelludo en el proceso.

Aquello comenzó a relajarme más y más por lo que en cuestión de minutos ya me encontraba dormitando cuando la escuché decir.

-Descansa Levi.- mientras depositaba un beso sobre mi pecho.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que creí que había hecho antes de caer rendido ante el sueño. 

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅

  
**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Danke!_


	4. Chapter 4

  
_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅  
-¡Capitán Levi, por favor abra la puerta!.-

Fue el grito que me finalmente me sacó de mi estado de somnolencia.

Parpadeé un par de veces para poder caer en cuenta donde me encontraba, y una vez que me hallaba con la mente más enfocada procedí a levantar ligeramente ambos brazos por sobre mi cabeza y enseguida noté que me encontraba solo en la camilla.

Seguramente Hange se había ido no hace mucho, pensaba mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos de manera involuntaria debido a mi deteriorado estado físico.

-¡Capitán Levi, estamos muy preocupadas por favor abra la puerta!.-

De nuevo esos gritos, si continuaban con aquello terminaría con un humor realmente insoportable, por lo que de una vez por todas decidí incorporarme.

Mis movimientos lentos y algo torpes al quitarme aquella ligera sabana con la que me encontraba cubierto hace algunos segundos atrás, y quitando algunas hebras rebeldes de cabello que amenazaban con entrar en mis ojos me obligaron a mirar a mi lado derecho.

Al girarme hacia donde se hallaba la mesita de noche encontré un papel mal doblado a un costado de la lámpara que el día anterior le pedí a la enfermera que apagara.

Esa nota seguro era de la mujer que había dormido conmigo, mientras me levantaba note que una de las ventanas se encontraba abierta, apenas se notaba pero era obvio lo que había sucedido... esa mujer no tenía remedio.

Se largo por la ventana y cerro las puertas por dentro para que pudiera dormir más tiempo sin que nadie me molestase, aunque a las enfermeras seguro no les había causado nada de gracia la verdad yo si le agradecía internamente.

Gracias a ella pude tener varias horas extras de descanso, las cuales no eran muy fáciles de conseguir para mi.

Excepto cuando compartíamos cuarto, pero esa es otra historia.

En fin, termine de calzarme mis botas nuevamente, porque al contrario de Hange yo no pisaría ese asqueroso suelo descalzo, ni muerto.

Contemple la nota en la palma de mi mano y luego mire hacia la ventana nuevamente y suspire, ella si que tomaba medidas para todo lo que no le parecía.

Eso de dejarme encerrado dentro de una habitación de la enfermería no lo hacía únicamente para que descansara (qué por cierto si lo hice), también lo realizo como medida de precaución para que la enfermera de antes no me acosara como lo había estado haciendo, ella sabía escuchar y seguramente terminó grabando en su mente lo que le dije acerca de la mujer.

Volviendo mi atención al contenido de la nota...

Seguro ya despertaste, espero que hubieses descansado lo suficiente antes de que comiencen a gritar y querer tirar la puerta, si... cerré ambas para que pudieras tener más tiempo sin nadie a tu alrededor que te molestara.   
Y si también salí por la ventana, no pasa nada ve a abrir y diles que no tienes idea de lo que sucedió... tu aspecto no se ve tan mal como ayer pero estoy segura de que te creerán.

Nos vemos más tarde.

Destruye la nota cuando termines de leerla o escóndela (no queremos dejar evidencia, ¿verdad?)

Aquello fue muy...Hange.

No había otra forma de decirlo, guarde la nota al interior de mi bota y abrí de una vez la puerta, con cierta dificultad debido a que mi fuerza física no estaba muy a mi favor.

La enfermera me miró intensamente cuando le dije que no sabía que había sucedido y que obviamente yo estaba durmiendo, miro curiosamente toda la habitación y luego observo de soslayo la ventana pero eso no pudo importarme menos.

Si sospechaba que había habido alguien aquí nada perdía con preguntar, yo le diría quien estuvo conmigo y ya, tan simple como eso.

Pero estaba seguro de aquella chica jamás se atrevería a cuestionarme por lo que se limitó a mirarme con ojos entrecerrados por un par de minutos sin terminar de entender que había sucedido en el transcurso de la noche y luego me ordenó volver a la camilla.

Accedí gustoso a sus demandas, ya que un ligero mareo amenazaba a mis rodillas con ceder, volví a paso lento hacia la camilla mientras la chica continuaba observando la habitación minuciosamente.

Me descalce las botas con especial cuidado de no dejar al descubierto la nota de Hange y luego volví a acomodarme sobre esa incómoda cosa.

Cerré un momento los ojos y luego la escuche hablar.

-Capitán, debe tomar esta medicación.-

Al contemplarla nuevamente descubrí que mi humor había empeorado un poco mas que antes y luego caí en cuenta que frente a mi no solo se hallaba la misma chica, si no que ahora llevaba consigo una bandeja de metal que tenía encima un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas diminutas.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?.-

Dije incorporándome lo más rápido que pude, mismo que me provocó un mareo y para que pasase desapercibido tomé entre mis manos tanto el vaso como las pastillas, y le dediqué una mirada dubitativa a la medicación.

-Es para que pueda recuperar su fuerza, contiene vitaminas.- señaló la pastilla color blanca.- y aquella es para que su cuerpo se recupere de la nula ingesta de alimentos por la que ha pasado, y también le ayudará a dormir.- señaló la pastilla color naranja y finalizó sonriendo.

Algo en la manera en que sonrió me dijo mucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado saber, su sonrisa era una de autosuficiencia lo cual indicaba que si me negaba a ingerir dicho medicamento ella se aseguraría de hacérselo saber a alguien, a Erwin seguramente.

Lo que a su vez significaba que tenía el consentimiento del bastardo de grandes cejas para que me obligara por cualquier medio a tomar la medicación.

Maldito el y ella, y maldita la hora en la que tuve que entrar en shock.

Frunciendo el ceño de manera natural decidí no buscarme más problemas por esta ocasión y accedí a la silenciosa amenaza que ponía sobre mi esa inocente mujer.

Si, claro... ella tenía de inocente lo que Hange le tenía de amor a la higiene.

Exacto la respuesta era nula.

Una vez que ingerí la medicina ella tomó el vaso de vuelta, lo colocó sobre la bandeja y se retiró mientras tiraba de una cortina; la cual ayudaba a separar el pequeño espacio donde me encontraba recostado del resto de la habitación, dándome así un sentido de la privacidad un poco más amplio.

Amplio en el hecho de que si, aún me encontraba en el área de enfermería pero ahora había algo que delimitaba mi cama con todo lo demás que había dentro de la habitación.

Por cierto... ¿cuando es que habían colocado esas cortinas para darme mayor privacidad?, cuando desperté no se encontraban aún... ¿quien las había puesto y porque?, era un misterio para mi.

Algunos minutos después comencé a sentir los efectos de la medicación sobre mi, ya que mi cuerpo se sentía más ligero... algo parecido a cuando utilizaba el equipo tridimensional pero diferente de alguna forma.

La relajación que experimente sobre mis músculos sirvió para aliviar el creciente mal humor que se negaba a ceder y a su vez a regular mi respiración y sin previo aviso me quede profundamente dormido. 

🔸

Alguien me sacudió con cuidado obligándome a salir de mi letargo inesperadamente.

Después de adaptar la vista a la oscuridad, y encontrarme de nuevo en la habitación para posteriormente recordar que estaba haciendo ahí me percaté de la persona que se hallaba a mi costado.

-Hola Levi.- dijo Hange en voz baja mientras sacudía su mano en el aire, se encontraba sentada sobre la silla que previamente había sido ocupada por la enfermera el día anterior.

Sin tener nada que agregar a su saludo pregunté.

-¿Qué hora es?.- dije mirando desinteresadamente las diferentes tonalidades de colores azul oscuro que cubrían el cielo, dándome una ligera noción de que hora podría ser.

-Tarde, casi de madrugada.- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y que se supone qué haces aquí?, otra vez.- dije levantando una ceja.

-Vine a ver qué tal marchaba tu recuperación.-

-Estoy bien, ya puedes irte.- dije nuevamente cerrando los ojos y bostezando en repetidas ocasiones.

-Vaya que tienes sueño, nunca te había visto tan somnoliento.- mencionó.

-¿Por qué me despertaste?.- pregunté medio consciente. 

-Parecías estar en medio de un mal sueño, así que decidí sacarte de ahí.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?.-

-Así que esta vez el que hace muchas preguntas eres tú, ¿verdad?, pues verás la enfermera me dejó entrar hace alrededor de 3 horas pero luego hace 20 minutos me dijo que era hora de que me fuera, que mañana podría volver a hacerte compañía.-

-Claramente no sabes acatar órdenes, ¿o si?.- dije abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

Ella estaba sonriendo, seguro había hecho algo, otra vez.

-Claro que si, me fui hace exactamente 20 minutos de la habitación, pero solo me fui para esperar a que se fueran y poder entrar por la ventana nuevamente.- soltó una risa ligera.

-No bloquees las puertas esta vez, ¿quieres?... esa mujer es demasiado molesta y sus gritos son bastante desesperantes.-dije recordando sus alaridos de ese día por la mañana.

-No te preocupes, se mantendrán ocupadas un buen rato cuando lleguen.- su sonrisa se ensombreció un poco provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna.

-No voy a preguntar qué hiciste, no me interesa saber, además hoy si descanse bastante, pero aún tengo mucho sueño, la medicación al parecer está funcionando de maravilla.- dije sarcástico y volví a cerrar los ojos.

La habitación sumida en completa oscuridad otorgaba un aire de confidencialidad entre ambos, el cual conocíamos de memoria.

Sentí su mirada sobre mi, me observaba mientras yo trataba de no quedarme dormido a la espera de que ella continuara con la plática.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos sentí la camilla ceder un poco a mi lado izquierdo, justo donde ella se encontraba, pero solo cedió un poco.

Seguramente solo se había recargado sobre la camilla.

Después la misma sensación de relajación comenzó a invadirme, haciéndome saber que estaba a nada de volver a caer rendido ante el sueño.

Decidí hacerle saber esto a Hange, pero antes de poder abrir los ojos una vez más sentí una de sus manos mientras recorría con sus dedos mi cabello, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Deténte o me voy a quedar dormido ahora mismo.- dije tratando de sonar enérgico pero fallando de manera magistral al hacerlo.

-Ese es el punto.- susurro.

-Esto no se trata de que uno esté bien para que el otro se muera de cansancio cuidando del primero.- le dije tratando de sonar molesto.

Era cierto, no quería que ella terminara cuidando de mi para después verla recaer, y recordando lo que había sucedido la noche pasada dije.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- todo se quedó en silencio, solamente el sonido de nuestras respiraciones era audible.-si tengo que decirlo en voz alta, yo mismo saldré por la ventana y te dejaré aquí encerrada.-finalicé.

Y moviéndome hacia mi lado derecho espere a que captara la indirecta.

-Tu y tus órdenes...- dijo a modo de reproche pero en su voz un tinte de diversión se colaba sobre su comentario.

En esta ocasión subió de manera civilizada a la camilla y mientras se quitaba las botas me giré dándole la espalda.

Ya compartiendo la misma cama ella se acercó como había hecho previamente y me abrazo por la espalda, pasando un brazo por sobre mi torso y dejándolo descansar a la altura de mi pecho.

Mientras se entretenía frotando su nariz en mi cabello y pasando su mano libre entre las hebras, haciendo que múltiples escalofríos me recorrieran de pies a cabeza, era extraño pero inesperadamente relajante.

-No te atrevas a dejarme saliva en el cabello, Hange.- dije advirtiéndole.

-Eso pasó una vez, Levi... una sola vez, debes aprender a superarlo.-

-Claro, como tú no fuiste la víctima, lo dices tan tranquila.-respondí arrastrando las palabras.

-Ya, deja de pelear y duerme de una vez.-dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi boca, impidiendo de esta manera que continuará con el argumento y dando por terminada la conversación.

Exhale y tome la misma mano que ella había usado para hacerme callar entre las mías, solo sujetándola, sin hacer ningún tipo de presión sobre ella.

Y así pasaron algunas horas, en las cuales dormía profundamente y luego despertaba pero no del todo, era muy extraño... como si no terminase de salir de mi ensoñacion, para casi enseguida volver a perderme en ese letárgico ciclo.

En una de esas ocasiones, en las que me encontraba un poco más despierto que dormido la escuche decir en voz casi inaudible, aunque gracias al envolvente silencio por el que nos encontrábamos rodeados la pude escuchar mencionar...

-Necesito que te recuperes.- hizo una pausa y luego continuo.-no sabes lo mal que me hace verte aquí dormido todo el tiempo, tú no eres así y esto me preocupa cada vez más... por favor, recupérate Levi.-mientras se abrazaba a mi con un poco más de fuerza.

Aquello no habían sido figuraciones mias, la había escuchado claramente

Y tratando de convencerme a mi mismo que de verdad lo intentaría, que trataría de recuperarme para que ella no se preocupara más, volví a perderme en un sueño incierto pero de alguna manera un tanto reconfortante, mientras sus palabras se repetían dentro de mi cabeza.

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅

**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Danke!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Espero les guste!_

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅

 _No era queja, para nada_.

Pero si Levi no me soltaba probablemente todos en el ala médica se enterarían de los términos en los que se hallaba nuestra relación.

Y obviamente era cuestión de horas para que todos dentro y fuera de la legión se enteraran de dicho suceso, por lo cual era de suma importancia el que Levi me dejara ir.

Pero el agarre al que me tenía sometida sin duda me dejó en claro que su fuerza ya se encontraba completamente de vuelta y eso ahora mismo era un problema.

No era como si estuviésemos metidos en una situación comprometedora, era más bien bastante reveladora, por así decirlo.

Exacto no era para tanto.

El simplemente me estaba abrazando, si claro no parecía ser la gran cosa pero bueno había una lista de detalles por agregar para así poder entrar en contexto:

1.- Era _Levi_ quién me estaba abrazando.

2.- Era _yo_ quien estaba siendo abrazada por el.

3.- El estaba enfermo, lo cual podría servir como excusa. 

4.-Yo no estaba enferma, por lo tanto el punto anterior se invalida.

5.- Se suponía que el se encontraba solo en la habitación.

6.- Evidentemente no se encontraba solo en la habitación.

7.-Yo no debía estar aquí.

8.- Nadie en realidad debía estar aquí, aparte de él claro. 

9.-No teníamos permitido el compartir camilla con alguien en el ala de enfermería por razones de salud. 

10.-Yo había desobedecido el punto anterior.

Y ahora debemos tener en cuenta los siguientes puntos para poder continuar con el _contexto_ :

11.- Las relaciones estaban prohibidas por los nobles dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

12.-Se suponía que el y yo éramos amigos.

13.- En realidad éramos mucho más que amigos pero eso solo lo sabía con certeza Erwin.

14.-Los amigos no duermen en la misma cama, a excepción de eventos que así lo requieran.

15.- Este evento no parecía requerir de mi presencia al lado de Levi en la camilla.

16.- Si alguien nos encontraba así seguro malentenderia la situación.

17.- Como antes mencione en cuestión de horas todos dentro de la legion sabrían de esto.

18.- En cuestión de días todos fuera de la legión sabrían de esto.

19.- En cuestión de semanas este rumor llegaría a oídos de los nobles.

20.- Los nobles tomarían cartas en el asunto debido a que ni Levi, ni yo éramos las personas más queridas dentro de las murallas que digamos y bien podrían separarnos, mandándo a uno a la policial militar mientras encerraban y/o torturaban al otro para después asesinarlo, mientras pensaban en alguna manera de terminar con el otro.

21.- Lo más seguro era que los nobles decidieran que todos los castigos deberían ser enfrentados por mi, debido a que yo era científica y en más de una ocasión habían dejado en claro que no les interesaba mi posición e incluso dudaban de mis capacidades dentro y fuera de la legión, y lo encontrarían aún más humillante ya que era una mujer, malditos imbeciles; volviendo al tema de Levi, aunque el era un formidable oponente contra los titanes a los nobles les importaría muy poco y harían de su existencia un infierno, tratando incluso de obligarlo a volver a la Ciudad Subterranea.

22.- Claramente me opondría a todo aquello, no solo a mi castigo, también al de Levi, lo cual muy probablemente terminaría en una ejecución.

23.-Estoy segura de que Levi por muy poco que le interesen esos asuntos no dejaría que algo como eso terminara con su vida o la mía , por lo cual al final probablemente ambos seríamos ejecutados y todo por dormir en la misma cama, o camilla más bien...

Así de idiotas podían llegar a ser los nobles, hasta ese extremo podrían llegar si se lo proponían y la verdad era que no tenía intenciones ni de ver morir a Levi, ni de morir pronto yo misma.

 _No era queja, en serio que no_.

Pero tenía que encontrar la manera en que Levi despertara y me soltara para así poder largarme antes de que las enfermeras llegaran.

Haber sobrevivido tantos años dentro de la legion para terminar muertos a manos de los nobles no podría ser más vergonzoso y humillante, para ambos.

Si, había sido culpa mía, fue estupido de mi parte el quedarme profundamente dormida, lo sé... lo sé.

Pero no pude evitarlo, siempre que me quedaba a dormir con el era algo que solo sucedía.

Y ahora todo podía irse a la mierda, si no lograba que Levi me quitara sus brazos de encima.

No es que yo fuera especialmente débil pero para ser honesta después de haber pasado más de 4 horas durmiendo con el y dejando que me abrazara como si no hubiese un mañana había drenado la fuerza en mi.

La acción física a la que me tenía sometida no era cualquier cosa, el se encontraba abrazándome por la espalda; como había hecho yo antes de quedarme completamente dormida la noche anterior.

No entendí como fue que los papeles se invirtieron, solo ocurrió.

Cuando desperté la luz entraba de forma resplandeciente por la ventana, me estire un poco, lo que Levi me permitió en realidad y luego decidí que volvería más tarde, ahí fue cuando comenzó el problema.

Ya que cuando intenté girarme para encararlo me vi imposibilitada, debido a que la manera en la que tenia sujeta...ambos brazos alrededor de mi torso me impedían girarme de manera determinante.

Eso no me detuvo para girar el rostro y tratar de hacer contacto visual con el, pero este se encontraba profundamente dormido mientras su rostro se hallaba escondido a mitad de mi espalda.

Intente deshacer el agarre de sus manos directamente con las mías pero cada vez que lo hacía el me abrazaba con mucha más fuerza. 

En este punto mis costillas comenzaban a sufrir gracias a su inesperada muestra de afecto y si no lo apartaba pronto seguramente no tardarían en aparecer moretones en el área.

-Levi, despierta.- comencé a sonar desesperada, 14 veces le había pedido lo mismo sin obtener ninguna respuesta a cambio.

Y al final el seguía sin moverse.

Y ya no estaba segura de si mi paranoia era la que me hacía escuchar cosas o en realidad había alguien al otro lado de aquella puerta a punto de ver algo que podría terminar con nuestras vidas.

 **Mierda** , **mierda** , **mierda**.

_¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?_

Había intentado moverme hasta que el despertara pero no había forma de sacarlo de su letárgico estado, intenté golpearlo en las costillas con mis codos pero no pude debido a que la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no me favorecía para poder realizar dicha acción.

Intenté escapar de la camilla sujetándome de la orilla y así tratar de zafarme de su agarre pero nada había resultado.

Me lleve ambas manos al rostro de manera desesperada, nunca me había encontrado en una situación cómo está.

Al demonio mi reputación y la suya, a estas alturas me daba igual si pensaban que me estaba acostando con el o cualquier cosa que se imaginaran, porque vaya que tenían imaginación para este tipo de rumores.

Pero una cosa era comprometer nuestra reputación y otra muy diferente era comprometer nuestras vidas.

Nuestras vidas estaban en peligro si esto llegaba a saberse, las enfermeras claramente no eran gente de fiar, Erwin lo era el podría tratar de evitar que el rumor se supiese pero todo podía salirse de control realmente rápido, y pues más vale prevenir.

Pero no era el quien me preocupaba, si no las enfermeras, una en particular.

Sobretodo sabiendo que la enfermera más joven estuvo tratando de tener avances con Levi, sin importar que yo estuviese al tanto.

Si, ella especialmente se enteraba de esto armaría un escándalo con tal de vengarse de mi por haberle robado al hombre de su vida o _lo que sea que pensará de Levi._

Porque era obvio que no sentía pura curiosidad... por supuesto que no, ella claramente insinuó que había estado charlando animadamente con el cuando fue a darme el alta y me dejó muy en claro que era ella quien estaría al tanto de él, por todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Y al final como si eso no hubiera bastado va y dice:  
 _'Y espero que ese tiempo sea bastante, ya que el Capitán es una persona sumamente interesante con quien charlar'._

Claro que sabía como pensaba una jovencita estúpida y engreída como ella, después de todo yo también había sido joven y también experimenté el tener ese nulo sentido de la lógica, con tal de salirme con la mía.

Y esto podría ser aún peor de lo que pensé, el rumor podría llegar mucho antes a oídos de los nobles de lo que yo originalmente había pensado serían semanas, podría cambiar a ser un asunto que llegaría a ellos en cuestión de un par de días.

Necesitaba encontrar la forma de despertarlo, como fuera...

No tenía mucho tiempo que yo misma había despertado, por lo tanto me encontraba sin ningún tipo de plan que me ayudara a salir de esto, y para colmo mi mente se dejaba llevar por tener a Levi abrazándome.

_¡Que mal momento para que mi cerebro se emocionara por cosas como esa!_

Mientras comenzaba a morder de forma frenética las uñas de mi mano izquierda se me ocurrió algo, y me hubiese detenido a pensar en las consecuencias si hubiese tenido más tiempo pero no contaba con ello, así que puse manos a la obra.

Girándome un poco pude visualizar la posición de sus piernas, una sobre la otra ya que se encontraba recostado de lado al igual que yo.

Confié plenamente en lo que mis pensamiento me dictaban y me apegue a estos.

Colé una de mis piernas entre las suyas y ya estando en la posición ideal lancé mi pierna con toda la fuerza con la que contaba hacia atrás, esperando que el golpe que estaba por recibir mi compañero en la entrepierna fuera lo suficientemente doloroso para obligarlo a moverse.

Y así fue.

A los 3 segundos de haberle dado aquel golpe mortal Levi me soltó para dirigir sus manos hacia la parte que había sido golpeada.

Me tome un par de segundos para suspirar aliviada, no solo porque ahora podía respirar con normalidad, también porque había posibilidades de salir bien librados de esto si me apresuraba.

Mientras me incorporaba pude notar como siseaba, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se movía de manera aleatoria sobre la camilla tratando de aplacar el dolor aunque resistía de manera bastante honorable el golpe que le había propinado, era bastante obvio que en cuanto se recuperara buscaría venganza.

Así que para calmar los ánimos me acerque a él y esta vez fui yo quien lo abrazó rápidamente, mientras le susurraba.

- _Fue por nuestro propio bien, luego te explico, perdóname_.-

-Tu...¡ _Ahh_!-mencionó y luego volvió a quedarse en silencio para reprimir el dolor.

Lo solté mientras revolví sus negros mechones de cabello y le di un _beso_ rápido sobre la frente.

Para enseguida salir corriendo, mientras me ponía las botas, y saltaba por la ventana cerrándola tras de mi.

Todo sucedió increíblemente rápido y mi pulso se encontraba totalmente descontrolado, por lo que me apoyé en una pared y traté de tranquilizarme aún sintiendo la adrenalina bombear a través de mi sistema. 

Aún podía sentir la presión de los brazos de Levi sobre mi torso y eso provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, mi cerebro se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con toda esa situación, cabe mencionar.

Mire a los alrededores, no había nadie.

 _Perfecto_.

Trate de despejar mi mente, de no enfocarme en la gravedad de mis acciones, ya habría tiempo para pensar con detalle en lo que acababa de suceder.

Tomando varias respiraciones profundas y recordando todos los horribles rostros de los nobles fue que la concentración volvió a mi, y me permitió enfocarme en la tarea a la mano.

Recompuse mi atuendo, alisando con las manos algunas de las múltiples arrugas en mi pantalón y blusa, me pase un par de veces ambas manos por el cabello, tratando de arreglar lo irreparable; y posteriormente habiendo dejado pasar algunos minutos me acerqué sigilosamente al pasillo mientras observaba a ambas enfermeras a punto de terminar de recoger todo aquello que me había encargado de dejar tirado por todas partes el día anterior: la mayoría de los muebles, camillas, e incluso el escritorio al igual que documentos, medicamentos, objetos personales y ropa que encontré de ellas mismas se hallaban apilados contra la puerta de entrada secundaria; si no hubiese hecho aquello muy probablemente ya sería demasiado tarde.

Por la puerta principal no me preocupe, ya que me había asegurado de romper la cerradura en cuanto volví a la habitación después de que la enfermera me dijera que debía retirarme.

Volví a acercarme a la ventana y pude ver que Levi aún se encontraba en posición fetal, odiándome seguramente.

Era preferible lidiar con un Levi insoportablemente molesto a ponerlo innecesariamente en riesgo por mi culpa una vez más.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a mi laboratorio, debía buscar algo en que pasar el tiempo para no pensar en lo mucho que Levi iba a terminar detestandome.

Tenia la certeza de que se recuperaría del dolor, pero aún así algo me impedía estar completamente feliz de haber salvado nuestras vidas de último momento.

Y eso era el hecho de que Levi probablemente después de aquello que acababa de suceder no volvería a abrazarme, o a déjame dormir con el, o a hablarme.

Alguna de las 3 opciones anteriores o todas juntas, eso si me preocupaba. 

🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅  
¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Quejas y/o sugerencias son bien recibidas en este apartado.

**_¡Todos aman los votos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto_ 👋🏻

谢谢 _!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hemos llegado al final de esta mini-historia._

_Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y amor para con este fic._

_¡Espero lo disfruten y como siempre nos leemos al final!_

**_No olviden comentar._ **

☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️ ☀️

-¿Es que acaso 3 días no son suficientes para ti, Levi?.- la escuche gritar a través de la puerta cerrada de mi habitación, aún no me daban el alta de la enfermería por lo que este lugar se había convertido en una especie de espacio personal para mi o una celda, ambos encajaban con la descripción.

Exactamente, como ella había mencionado 3 días habían pasado desde el incidente, y desde ese mismo momento me había rehusado de manera rotunda en volver a ver su feo rostro.

Mi enojo había desaparecido en el transcurso del primer día al notar que sencillamente sin su presencia, todo el tiempo libre con el que contaba en mi camilla designada era abrumador.

Eso no me impedía el hacerme el orgulloso y fingir no querer tener nada que ver con ella.

-Véte de una vez y deja de molestar.- le grite sin entusiasmo, cambiando de pagina y leyendo desinteresadamente el libro que yacía sobre mis manos. 

Me había concentrado en no ceder ante sus reclamos ignorándola de manera monumental leyendo o pretendiendo hacerlo, eso y Mike habían sido de gran ayuda.

El siempre terminaba deteniéndola y convenciéndola de que entrar a la fuerza nuevamente no le haría ganarse mi perdón. 

Mike era el único que conocía la historia del enfado entre Hange y yo, bueno Mike y Erwin porque estaba seguro de que a estas alturas el rubio idiota ya le había contado todo lo sucedido a Erwin y ambos se regocijarían burlándose de nuestra ineptitud en la oficina del de enormes cejas.

Un silencio se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la puerta, lo cual tome como buena señal ya que si Hange aún estuviese ahi un silencio como ese jamás hubiese sido posible de obtener.

El silencio reino por 6 agradables minutos... lo supe porque algo me decía que me preparara mentalmente para lo que venía y claro que me puse a contar los minutos.

Pasado ese tiempo un ruido sordo y estruendoso se dejó escuchar por el pasillo, seguido de un par de pasos apresurados y algunos quejidos.

Estaba despegando la vista de aquel libro sobre mis manos cuando la vi entrar apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y asegurándose de que nadie podría entrar.

Esa escena me parecía similar a una que había vivido algunas noches atrás, la protagonista seguía siendo la misma persona.

-¿Qué le hiciste?.-pregunte neutral.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo?.-dijo apresuradamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo escuche todo, ¿acaso lo golpeaste como a mi?, porque si es así, tardará un tiempo en recuperarse.- dije dejando de mirarla para volver mi atención al libro ahora sobre mis piernas.

-Levi, vengo con la mejor intención de arreglar todo este malentendido.- dijo aproximándose hasta quedar de pie a mi lado derecho en la camilla.

Suspire y me pase una mano por el cabello tratando de mantener la calma y no terminar desmayándola al lanzarle mi libro.

Mientras en mi cabeza realizaba una cuenta regresiva escuchaba los gritos de Mike que decían .- _¡Si alguno termina asesinando al otro, me aseguraré de matar al que quede vivo!_.-

-Cierra la boca, _idiota_.- le gritó Hange, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Totalmente calmado decidí que era momento de hacer contacto visual nuevamente.

-No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones, Hange.-mencione escueto.

A lo que ella me miró contrariada, lentamente dejando caer sus brazos de aquella manera defensiva en la que los había dejado.

-Si, Hange; has oído bien, no quiero escucharte.-

No estaba tratando de ser grosero, era obvio el mensaje que quería darle, y eso era lo mismo que había salido de entre mis labios.

Yo sabia porque lo había hecho, no era un idiota como ella se tomaba la molestia de llamarme, entendía sus razones.

Y si, sabia que yo mismo tenía culpa de aquello que había terminado por suceder al rehusarme a soltarla, es solo que estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquel descanso increíblemente largo que estaba experimentando.

-¿Entonces que puedo hacer por ti?.- dije fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?, hace días que no había podido verte, estaba preocupada.- y la expresión en su rostro mostraba que era genuino lo que decía.

-Mejor, aunque todo esto es demasiado, aún no me dejan largarme como puedes ver, así que te _advierto_ que si vuelves a intentar algo extraño no responderé por mis actos, tú mejor que nadie debes saber cuán desesperado estoy por irme de aquí, será mejor que no interfieras en mi ' _recuperación_ ' como la última vez, de lo contrario la que ocupe esta camilla terminarás siendo tu.- sentí mi pulso acelerarse al hacerle aquella advertencia.

Rápidamente levantó ambos brazos en un claro símbolo de rendición.

-No planeaba hacer nada.-

-Claro que si Hange, claro que si.- le mostré mi nulo interés por lo que acaba de decir.

-De hecho vengo a traerte buenas noticias, no se supone que deba hacerlo pero aquí estoy.- sonrío.

-¿Qué clase de noticias?.-pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Escuche a las enfermeras mencionar que hoy te darían el alta, pronto podrás ir a tu habitación.- dijo con un tono jocoso.

Hice un gesto de desaprobación al escucharla decir aquello.

-¿A que viene esa cara?.- pregunto.

-Lo que menos quiero ahora mismo es salir de aquí para encerrarme en otro lugar similar, quiero ir afuera.- al terminar mi oración dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, al exterior.

Me consideraba una persona solitaria que disfrutaba de momentos de tranquilidad (los cuales no eran muchos) en mi habitación pero después de haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado, mis ansias por volver a mis aposentos no eran exactamente las más altas.

Necesitaba aire, y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-Ciertamente tu piel luce más blanca que de costumbre, pero no como el día en el que te desmayaste, debe ser por la falta de luz solar sobre la misma, increíble que tu color de piel cambiase con solo algunos días de encierro.- mencionó examinando la piel expuesta de mis manos y rostro.

-¿A que viene todo eso?, no espera... cambie de opinión no quiero saber, ¿tienes idea de qué fue lo que me hizo estar aquí por tanto tiempo?, nadie ha mencionado nada.- pregunte.

-Ayer escuche a una enfermera hablar acerca de ello, pero ya Erwin había sido informado porque tú claramente lo tomarías a la ligera sin importar nada, el caso es que mencionaron que probablemente fue una descompensación, ya que bueno sabemos que no sueles dormir mucho, tampoco estuviste alimentándote apropiadamente la última semana y eso sumado a que siempre surgen problemas por todos lados aquello termino por elevar tus niveles de estrés y bueno el resto ya lo sabes.-

Permaneció en silencio para después volver a hablar.

-Es gracioso que siempre estás regañándome porque no duermo, no como y no cuido de mi salud, y el que está en una camilla eres tú.- dijo riendo.

-Te recuerdo que cuando sucedió todo _eso_ , tú también contribuiste a elevar mis niveles de estrés; ya que cierta _persona molesta_ se negó a alimentarse por quien sabe cuántos días y perdió el conocimiento en su habitación, y su _igualmente molesto ayudante_ fue corriendo a pedir mi ayuda, es gracioso que pretendas reprenderme por mis acciones cuando fueron las tuyas las que me ayudaron a llegar a esta camilla.- dije con un aire de superioridad.

Estábamos siendo un par de imbeciles testarudos, porque todo lo que no debíamos hacer, lo habíamos realizado de manera inconsciente, ambos.

Era una estupidez en realidad.

Nuestra conversación murió y el silencio era el único sonido de fondo en la habitación.

Así pudimos haber pasado horas, sumidos en ese silencio pero afortunadamente no fue necesario.

Un par de golpes en la puerta principal de la habitación nos hicieron girarnos en aquella dirección.

-Capitán, ¿puedo pasar?.- pregunto una voz femenina.

-Adelante.- dije.

Me giré para mirar nuevamente a mi acompañante y le mencioné en voz baja.

-Ya repararon tu destrozo de la cerradura, por si te lo preguntabas.- ella pareció no sentir ni un ligero remordimiento, dedicándome una mirada llena de desinterés.

Una chica de baja estatura, ojos color miel y cabello rojizo entro, llamando nuevamente mi atención mencionó.

-Ya puede retirarse, Capitán he traído una muda de ropa.- dijo colocando lo que parecía ser una canasta a los pies de la camilla con prendas que alguien había sacado de mi habitación.

-Fue Mike el que sacó esas prendas de tu habitación.- dijo Hange mirando por la ventana y dándome a conocer aquel dato que hasta el momento desconocía.

-Me retiro Capitán, si tiene alguna molestia, que espero que no, no dude en volver, hasta luego.- finalizó mostrando una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Elise.- dije.

Ella se inclinó en señal de respeto y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al escucharme mencionar su nombre, después de aquello se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Elise, ¿huh?.- pregunto en un tono raro.

-Si, Elise.- dije tomando la canasta y revisando las prendas.

-¿Y ella de donde salió?, no la había visto.- pregunto casual.

-No se de donde salió exactamente, una sola vez mencionó que venía de _Shiganshina_ aunque eso no me dice mucho, pero sin duda es mucho mejor compañía que aquella loca que le gustaba verme dormir, ella es agradable.- dije tomando el pantalón oscuro y un par de calcetines de dentro de la canasta.

-¿Has hablado con ella?.- sonaba rara, pero no quería preguntar.

_¡Quería largarme de ahí!_

-Si, ya te lo dije, mencionó de donde venía y la conversación que tuve con ella fue relajante.- dije sacando una camisa de manga corta de color azul claro.

-Creo que le gustas.- dijo mientras se giraba, dándome lo que para ella era un momento de privacidad y así poder vestirme.

-¿Ah si?.- fingí interés mientras sacaba un par de calzoncillos de la canasta para luego mencionar nuevamente.- ¿Y qué si le gusto?.- dije deshaciéndome de la estorbosa bata que se habían tomado la molestia de pedirme que usara mientras estuviese ahí recluido.

La noté tensarse ante mi respuesta.

-¿Te gustaría salir con ella?.- lanzó aquella pregunta lentamente, cómo dudando de si era un buen momento para hacerla o no.

-Claro que me gustaría salir con ella y luego cuando la conozca mejor casarnos y tener hijos, sería lo ideal.- dije con un tono serio.

Ella termino por adoptar una postura completamente rígida, 3 segundos después ya se había girado nuevamente, privándome de aquellos escasos segundos de privacidad para vestirme.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?.-dijo con un tono lastimero, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

E ignorando el hecho de que prácticamente me encontraba desnudo, por lo cual le lance la bata que anteriormente llevaba puesta a modo de respuesta.

-Eres una pervertida, gírate... loca.- dije subiendo mi tono de voz.

Y colocándome rápidamente los calzoncillos.

-¿Estabas bromeando?.- dijo ignorándome y quitándose la bata de encima.

-Si, Hange. Es obvio que estoy bromeando, ¿qué mierdas te pasa?.- dije un tanto molesto.

Ella suspiró y me lanzó la bata nuevamente.

-Eres un idiota.- dijo comenzando a sonreír ligeramente.

-Lo dice aquella que no sabe reconocer una broma cuando la escucha.- dije devolviéndole el gesto y colocándome los pantalones oscuros.

Después de haberme colocado dicha prenda volví a preguntar.

-Era obvio que estaba bromeando, ¿porque tanta preocupación por mi inexistente vida privada?, cuando a menudo la conoces incluso mejor que yo.- me coloque los zapatos.

-Tú tono fue muy serio.- mencionó.

Yo aún con la camisa de color azul claro entre las manos levante la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

-¿Nunca me has escuchado hablar seriamente?, vaya y yo que creía que me conocías.-dije dejando de mirarla, y mencionándole lo anterior con sarcasmo.

Concentrando mi atención en colocar la camisa sobre mi torso.

-Sonaste diferente, de alguna manera.- sus respuestas cortas estaba empezando a sacarme un poco de mis casillas.

-¿Cuál es el jodido punto de esta conversación?, era una broma Hange, supéralo.- dije cortante mientras acomodaba el cuello de mi camisa.

-¿Pero aún piensas que es agradable?, esa chica...Elsa.-

-Elise, Hange.- la corregí.

Su expresión se volvió amarga, como cuando sus experimentos no salían como había previsto.

-Como se llame, ¿te agrada?.- volvió a insistir.

-Si, es agradable.- dije tomando algunos libros que Mike se había molestado en traerme para hacer más llevadero mi encierro.

Cuando terminé de recoger las pocas pertenencias en la habitación me dirigí a la salida que Hange había bloqueado.

Después de quitar la silla que había colocado a modo de barrera procedí a abrir la puerta, y me giré.

Ella se encontraba en medio de la habitación con la mirada perdida.

-¡Vámonos!.- le grite.

Eso sirvió para sacarla de su estupor, haciendo que diera grandes zancadas y de esta manera llegará rápidamente a mi lado.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo nuevamente en silencio, y aunque sentía cierta incomodidad emanar de la mujer a mi lado, no hice ningún comentario.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a mi habitación, solo para dejar los libros que llevaba conmigo y nuevamente salir del sitio.

Al llegar al exterior del edificio por fin pude disfrutar nuevamente de aquel sentimiento de libertad que me proporcionaba el estar mejor de salud.

Después de dar un par de profundas respiraciones me giré para encontrarme con mi muda compañía.

Al darse cuenta que la observaba solamente apuntó a un árbol y dijo.

-Sentémonos ahí.-

Asentí y la seguí, al pie del árbol donde su sombra brindaba de protección un área bastante amplia.

-No se que ideas estén pasando por tu cabeza, lo digo porque eres una persona compleja y la mitad del tiempo no se como funciona tu línea de pensamiento, pero lo que sea en que estés pensando, solo... detente. Estás haciendo esto demasiado incómodo.- mencione una vez estuvimos sentados.

-Yo no hice nada.-

-A eso me refiero, tu falta de comentarios respecto a cualquier cosa es enervante, deja de hacerlo.-dije con tono fuerte.

-Pero yo...-

-Si quieres preocuparte por algo, entonces preocúpate por ofrecerme una disculpa por lo que me hiciste.-

Aquello pareció sacarla de su trance.

-¿Disculpa?.-

-Lo que escuchaste, me merezco una disculpa por haber atentado de esa manera en contra de mi poca probabilidad de descendencia, seguramente ahora mis probabilidades son aún más bajas.- estaba bromeando obviamente.

-Tú, dijiste que no querías que dijera nada.- replicó con orgullo.

-Lo se, pero ahora quiero una disculpa.- le dije con cinismo.

-Eres un imbecil.- su voz empapada de molestia.

-Si, ahora mi disculpa.- dije moviendo una mano desinteresadamente.

-Discúlpame.- soltó sin más.

-¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa?, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que dolió, así que más te vale esforzarte.- dije con cara de molestia esta vez.

-Discúlpame por disminuir tus probabilidades de procrear, _Levi_.- Eso era un avance pero no me parecía suficiente.

-No me convence, vamos puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.- dije obligándola para que se desahogara de lo que sea que la molestara. 

-Discúlpame por dejarte sin generaciones futuras, aunque conociste gente agradable gracias a eso.- ahora ella se escuchaba molesta.

-Nunca creí que fueses tan posesiva.- le dije de forma casual.

-¿Posesiva?.-

-Todo esto es por Elise, ¿cierto?.- era obvio que era por ella.

Ni siquiera se molesto en negarlo o afirmarlo pero su expresión lo decía todo.

-Lo sabia, tu posesividad es algo serio.- dije seriamente aunque divertido por aquel giro de acontecimientos.

-Cállate.- comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si no me hubieses golpeado, no hubiese conocido a Elise.- dije tratando de hacerla enojar.

-Si, te golpee, pero conseguiste una amiga, ¿y todavía tengo que disculparme?, eres el colmo.- ahora sonaba genuinamente molesta.

-Yo nunca dije que Elise fuera mi amiga.- dije mostrando el amago de una sonrisa.

Aquella situación estaba siendo de lo más divertida.

Ella no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, mismo que aproveché para recargar mi espalda en el enorme tronco detrás nuestro.

El día era lo que cualquiera llamaría perfecto ya que no era un día particularmente soleado, se sentía el calor en el ambiente, pero el viento soplaba continuamente lo que lo hacía extremadamente agradable.

-Sigo esperando mi disculpa, Hange.- dije en voz baja.

Ahora con los ojos cerrados, pude escucharla removerse a mi lado debido a las hojas y pequeñas ramas que aplastó bajo su peso al cambiar de posición.

No era como si fuese a quedarme dormido en el lugar, solamente necesitaba poner en su sitio mis ideas para poder estar preparado y afrontar nuevamente mis obligaciones al día siguiente en la legión.

Seguramente tendría toneladas de papeleo, lo cual honestamente me desagrada bastante, ya que significaba que debía estar encerrado en mi habitación para poder realizar dicha tarea.

Ah... no había pasado ni un día que había abandonado la enfermería y ya estaba mentalizándome para mi próxima reclusión en mi habitación cortesía del suicida de Erwin.

Prefería ir y limpiar algún área en específico, pero eso no era posible, ese papeleo debía llenarlo yo mismo.

Involuntariamente y agobiado por el trabajo que se acumuló sin descanso sobre el escritorio de mis aposentos solté un suspiro que más bien pareció un lloriqueo a mis oídos.

Parecía un simple recluta quejándose por haber sido obligado a lavar el piso de la cocina.

 _¡Basta no es momento para auto compadecerte!_ , estás mejor y eso es lo que importa.

Si, esa clase de motivación era la que necesitaba.

Abrí nuevamente mis ojos, y giré mi rostro hacia mi lado derecho, inmediatamente haciendo contacto visual con Hange.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-pregunte con sinceridad.

Momentos antes había recordando lo preocupado que había sentido al verla en aquel estado deplorable en la enfermería y lo feliz que me había hecho el que ella pudiera abandonar aquel horrible sitio que era la enfermería debido a que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que yo.

Aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida ya que sus continuos parpadeos así me lo hicieron saber.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- mencionó sin poder llegar al hilo de pensamiento en el que me encontraba.

-Hange, me refiero a tu salud.- dije obviando a lo que me refería.

-¡Ah, mi salud!.- dijo comprendiendo de que se trataba.

-Si, tu salud.- respondí obvio.

-Me encuentro muy bien, mucho mejor desde el día en que me dieron el alta, he comido apropiadamente y también he tratado de dormir aunque no me ha resultado del todo los últimos días.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estuviste trabajando hasta tarde de nuevo?.- pregunte dispuesto a reprocharle su falta de buen juicio.

-No, nada de eso... aunque no te voy a mentir, trate de trabajar hasta tarde para poder conciliar el sueño, pero no sirvió de nada.- dijo con una sonrisa bastante tonta en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir?.-dije ahora girándome para darle toda mi atención.

-Estaba preocupada por ti...ya sabes con lo que te hice y que no quisieras hablarme, no es que todo el día me la hubiese pasado pensando en ello pero era algo que mantenía bien presente en mi cabeza aunque estuviese trabajando todo el día y estuviera físicamente agotada, estaba mucho peor mentalmente, la duda de saber si por aquello ya no quisieras hablar conmigo la verdad es que me tenia bastante tensa.- respondió sin quitar su mirada de la mía.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que nunca lo digo con intención de hacerte sentir mal o mucho menos pero esta vez si que te lo mereces, eres una completa y total idiota al estar preocupada por algo así.-le dije a modo de regaño.

-¡Mi preocupación era real bastardo, nunca estoy segura de cuando he sobrepasado tu límite y de la nada quieras irte a hacer nuevos amigos y cambiarme por alguien más!.- era increíble que mencionara algo como aquello. 

-¿Alguien cómo Elise?.- pregunte levantando una ceja.

-¡Exacto, alguien como Elise!.- estaba alterándose por nada.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te cambiaría por alguien como ella?.- respondí manteniendo el tono neutral de siempre.

-Pues... la manera en que mencionaste que era agradable, me hizo pensar en muchas cosas.- mencionó mientras miraba un punto fijo detrás mío.

-¿Solo eso, me estás diciendo que piensas que voy a dejar de ser tu amigo y la persona más cercana a ti por entablar amistad con Elise, porque dije que me resultó agradable?.- era una pregunta válida.

-¡Si!.-

-Lo repito, eres una completa y total idiota.- volví a comentar sin interés.

-Deja de repetir esa mierda, Levi.- dijo levantando nuevamente su tono de voz.

-Tú sigues hablando y ¿yo soy el que dice mierda?.- respondí sarcástico.

-Exacto.- esa mujer me mataría de alguna forma algún día.

-Voy a decirte algo importante, así que pon atención una vez en tu vida, ¿ _quieres_?.- la mire con toda la seriedad con la que contaba en el momento.

-¿Me vas a sermonear como Erwin?.- pregunto y claramente se notó que estaba burlándose de mi.

-Claro que no, ahora cállate.- ordene.

-Bien, te escucho.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo nunca te cambiaria por nadie, no lo estoy diciendo por compromiso. Lo estoy diciendo porque es cierto, nadie en este lugar soportaría mi humor de mierda, mis malos tratos y mucho menos mi nula empatía, es por eso que no te cambiaría, fue suficientemente _difícil_ encontrarte como para cambiarte por alguien tan a la ligera. Debe haber algo en común entre nosotros para que soportemos las mierdas el uno del otro. Así que, no... no te cambié por nadie en estos últimos días, lo digo solo para que no te hagas ideas erróneas.- dije apartando la vista de ella al observar un par de jóvenes que salían del edificio donde momentos antes nos encontrábamos.

Ambos jóvenes nos miraron y se inclinaron respetuosamente al acercase al lugar donde nos encontrábamos sentados asentí a dicho saludo y ellos continuaron con su camino hasta perderse de vista.

-Eso es lo más sincero y romántico que he escuchado salir de ti, Levi.- respondió anonadada.

-Nada de romántico.- dije en voz baja para después volver a mi tono usual.- Eso es porque lo dije con sinceridad, idiota.- mencione mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Estaba siendo infantil, lo se... pero aún así no pude evitar sentir ese enorme rechazo por ti cuando no quisiste saber nada de mi, o siquiera dejarme entrar a verte.- estaba haciendo una cara extraña, como cuando pateas a un niño, por ejemplo.

-Ese fue tu castigo;¡Listo ya estás perdonada!, _otra vez_. Deberíamos dejar que cosas cómo estás sucedan para evitar que tú tengas que disculparte y yo tenga que aceptar tus disculpas o a la inversa.- mencione mientras me encogía de hombros. 

-Hasta el momento no has tenido que disculparte, siempre he sido yo.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, lo que sea.- dije restándole importancia.

-Aunque ahora que lo mencionas es una buena idea, pero seguramente volverá a suceder y lo sabes.-

Por supuesto que lo sabia, nuestras personalidades eran extremadamente volátiles por separado, pero juntas podían llegar a ser una de dos opciones:   
•Fantásticas   
o bien   
•Destructivas  
Por el momento ya habíamos experimentado ambas y era jodidamente agotador tener que lidiar con alguien como nosotros, así que entendía un poco mejor a Erwin. 

-Lo sé, es por eso que debes tener en cuenta que no importa lo estupida de la situación tu siempre serás mi amiga, o compañera o lo que sea que quieras ser, punto.- dije dando por finalizada esa conversación y sintiendo un ligero rubor en mis incoloras mejillas.

_¡Basta de sentimentalismos!_

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por decirlo en voz alta por una sola vez en tu vida.- su tono de voz sonaba calmado de nuevo.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo.- respondí sin darle mucha importancia, aunque vaya que la tenia.

-Y como fuiste tú el lo hizo, tus palabras tienen mayor significado para mi.- no le seguiría el juego, trataría en la medida de lo posible de alejarme de aquel terreno peligroso que involucraba demasiado los sentimientos.

-Si, si... cómo sea. Entonces, ¿hace cuantos días no duermes?.- pregunte desesperado por cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

- _Cuatro_.- respondió como si estuviese hablando de el color del cielo.

-¿No has dormido desde que me golpeaste?.- si efectivamente había sonado sorprendido, no porque fuera la primera vez que no durmiese si no que esta vez algo me decía que había sido a causa mía.

-Te dije que estaba preocupada, además si he estado alimentándome.- de nuevo trato de sonar como si haciendo una cosa compensara la falta total de la otra.

-Pero no has dormido en cuatro días, ah, tu... ¡ _eres increíble_!.- dije tratando de controlar mi molestia.

-Gracias.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-No lo dije como un cumplido Hange, deja de hacerte la lista conmigo.- la señale a modo de advertencia.

Se limitó a reír a causa de su chiste sin gracia.

Si ella podía hacer sacrificios por mi, yo podía hacer lo mismo por ella.

Habiendo tomado una decisión, me levante del césped y sacudí mis pantalones, después le ofrecí mi mano derecha para que ella dejara de mirarme como un desconocido y se levantara de una buena vez.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora?.- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y se impulsaba para ponerse de pie.

-Vamos a mi habitación, tengo papeleo que realizar y tú vas a ir a dormir.- respondí a su pregunta mientras soltaba su mano.

-Pero dijiste que no querías estar en tu cuarto.- dijo girándose para comprobar el estado de su ropa.

-Y también dije que eras una idiota por no haber dormido por cuatro días, así que deja tus quejas para otro día y sacude tu trasero lleno de césped.- dije caminando de regreso a la entrada del edificio.

Comenzó a reír con humor mientras se sacudía con ambas manos la parte posterior de sus pantalones.

Trotó por segunda vez en el día para poder alcanzarme, avanzamos de regreso a mi habitación hablando de nimiedades.

Cuando tome asiento delante de mi escritorio observando con horror la montaña de documentos por revisar y redactar, ella amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme entre bostezos, ya recostada sobre mi cama.

Negué con un suave movimiento de cabeza, mientras le decía que esa era mi obligación, y la suya en ese momento era dormir.

Comenzó a reír suavemente, mientras tomaba con ambas manos mi almohada y hundía su rostro en ella, para segundos después caer profundamente dormida.

La observé una última vez, con aquella expresión tan pacifica y tan alejada de su verdadera personalidad cuando se encontraba despierta, y me giré dispuesto a terminar cuanto antes con mis deberes.

-Si ella pudo preocuparse cuatro días por mi sin dormir ni uno solo, yo puedo soportar estar un día encerrado en mi habitación.- dije en voz baja a los documentos que esperaban ser respondidos.

Habiendo dicho lo anterior comencé a trabajar.

Con la suave respiración de Hange de fondo mientras me concentraba en no cometer errores y comprender de que se trataban los documentos.

Hace una semana ambos estábamos en la enfermería por culpa de nuestra propia estupidez, y ahora nuevamente estábamos juntos pero ya recuperados.

Ambos nos habíamos preocupado mucho, el uno por el otro. Y aunque estaba seguro de que eso distaba mucho de una simple amistad, dejaría ese tipo de pensamientos más profundos para otro día.

Por el momento me bastaba con saber que ambos estábamos bien, y que al final todo había sido pasajero. 

_Fin_.   
☀️ ☀️ ☀️ ☀️ ☀️ ☀️

Ufff no tienen idea de lo raro que es ponerle fin a un capítulo, no es mi estilo jajaja.

Siempre hay más, y más, y más, y más que contar de esa misma historia por muy corta que sea.

Pero es liberador en cierto sentido el poder darle fin a una historia cómo está, justo como había deseado.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Quejas y/o sugerencias son bien recibidas en este apartado.

**_¡Todos aman los kudos y los comentarios!_ **

_Nos leemos pronto en otra historia_ 👋🏻

**谢谢** _!_


End file.
